


Trapped by Love

by SuckerForAngst24 (SuckerForLove24)



Series: Aly's whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Failed escape, Flashbacks, Gen, Gothel is a Bitch, Rapunzel has trauma, Whumptober 2020, no.5, soft whump, tw abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForAngst24
Summary: Secret of Sundrop Tower scene, but Raps has flashbacks to Gothel.
Relationships: King Frederic of Corona & Rapunzel
Series: Aly's whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947001
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Trapped by Love

**Author's Note:**

> My roomie gave me the idea so I thank him for it! Love ya dude! It's short and in this Varian doesn't kidnap Ariana and all is well. Enjoy! 💛

It's Rapunzel's 19th birthday, and to say it wasn't going well would be an understatement. It was just last year that her feet had touched the ground for the first time. Now she was locked in a tower again, for her safety, by someone who claimed to love her. 

'It's okay,' she mumbled to herself as she paced about the room. 'I'm not in the tower. Everything is fine. It'll be okay. Just gotta figure a way out. You've done it before, you can do it again.' 

Rapunzel started making a plan and gathered supplies. She wrote a note detailing her plan and had Pascal deliver it to Eugene. Everything was going well, she just needed to wait till nightfall. 

Rapunzel spent the next few hours trying to occupy herself, to keep her mind busy, but she couldn't help but think back to the tower, to Mother. 

'No, it's okay. She can't hurt you. She's,,,,gone. Plus I don't have my powers so she can't use them. Can't use me...'

The commotion outside her door brought her out of her thoughts. 

'Right. That must be Lance and the distraction. Time to bust out of here.' 

Rapunzel made her way to the balcony and waited for Hookfoot to arrive so they could pull off the bars. Eugene had just landed on her balcony when the door to her room burst open. 

"Rapunzel," Frederick's voice boomed. "What is going on here?" 

Rapunzel's eyes shot wide and panic rushed through her. She ran her fingers through her hair and mumbled "I- I was trying to escape." 

The king stepped closer and Rapunzel shrunk down. 

"I couldn't hear you. What did you say dear?" 

Fear took over and her mind was trapped back in the tower. 'Idiot. You know Mother doesn't like mumbling. Speak up. Don't make it any worse for yourself than you already have.'

"Rapunzel?"

"I was trying to escape!" She shouted, unable to control herself. "What you're doing is wrong and I can handle myself!I just wanted to prove it." 

Fred stepped closer and reached out his hand. "Oh my dear child." 

"I'm sorry Mother! Don't hurt me." 

Rapunzel ducked her head and backed herself up all the way to the wall. Tears were threatening to fall, but she forced them back. 

"Rapunzel. It's your father. It's okay."

"Huh?" 

Rapunzel looked up and saw her father standing before her with arms open wide. She could see the sadness and confusion mixed on his face. The tears in her own eyes cleared up as she regained her senses. 

"I'm sorry Rapunzel. I never should have done this. I should've listened to you and your mom, and that young man outside your window." Fred gestured to Eugene who softly waved. 

"So, you're n-not mad?" Rapunzel sniffled. 

"No dear. I could never be mad at you." 

Rapunzel ran over to hug her father. 'Gothel never apologized. I'm okay.' She thought to herself as her father wrapped his arms around her. 

The two stayed hugging for a long time, before finally breaking off and removing the bars from her window. Eugene hugged Rapunzel tight, and Arianna joined in to comfort her. Rapunzel never felt more loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked it! Let me know in the comments below! Stay tuned for some more whumptober angst tomorrow, featuring supercorp! 💛


End file.
